fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Frigi (DS)
Summary Notable Owners: X Frigi (otherwise known as Frigisaurus, which is a pun on the word "Frigid") is one of the legendary attribute vivosaurs in the game, it is the rival of Igno. It is first mentioned when Captain Bullwort defeats the player with its extraordinary powers in a fossil battle. When the player and Rosie go to the Digadig Chieftain to explain how to defeat it, he then mentions the player must go to Mt. Lavaflow and find the Igno fossil. When the player does this, he uses Igno in a rematch against Frigi and two of Bullwort's regular vivosaurs. When the player defeats Bullwort, the two dino medals for Frigi and Igno fade because Ignosaurus can't exist without Frigisaurus. After the player defeats Guhnash, he can go to the BB Base, go to Bullwort's Office, and fight the BB Bandit Trio. If the player successfully defeats them, they recieve Frigisaurus as a reward. All of Frigi's moves are based on Ice. Status Vivosaur #105 Species: Apatosaurus (the Apato's head was given to the god of the sea to stop the war between him and the volcano god; it was in the ocean for a long time. During that time it collected massive amounts of ice from the bottom of the ocean.) Element: Legendary Proper Name: Frigisaurus Description: One of the legendary dinosaurs, all of Frigi's skills rank among the best and will freeze any enemy solid! Fossil Museum Excerpt: It's unclear how such a powerful creature could ever have been fossilized. Maybe it wasn't? Length: 101 ft. Likes: Frigid Breezes How to Obtain: Fossil Fighters Mentioned above. Fossil Fighters Champions: '' In Fossil Fighters Champion Frigisaurus can be obtained by accessing Bonus Data. The Frigi dino medal should automatically appear on the Fossil Lawn. He starts at rank 1. The bonus data was available starting 2/25 it along with a boneysaur and dragon event started in 2012. Stats and Skills *'Fossil Fighters : ' Stats : Skills : *'''Fossil Fighters Champions : ' *Stats : ** Life Points: 600 ** Attack: 88 ** Defense: 30 ** Accuracy: 35 ** Evasion: 6 *Skills ** Subzero Stomp - (82 Attack/150 FP) ** Absolute Zero - (119 Attack/330 FP) ** Ice Age - (116 Attack/530 FP) Special: Attack both AZ and SZ ** Frozen Armor- Raise Defense (15FP) Support Effects(Applied to own AZ): All stats down 10% Abilities * Solo Power Trivia * Although it's implied that Frigi is an Apatosaurus, its design is actually an icy Salto; that said, it's possibly based on, or actually is a Glacialisaurus. * Also, while Frigi was revived from the ocean, it's a legendary type insted of water. In the Fossil Fighters game guide, Frigi's Backround isn't neutral, but water. * With 99 Attack power, Frigi is the strongest vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Dynal in his Vivosaur form, Igno, and Guhvorn. Alongside Igno and Guhvorn, Frigi is also the strongest legendary attribute vivosaur, as well as the strongest Long-Range class vivosaur. * Frigi is the only vivosaur with 99 attack power that's not attack type. * At 101 feet, Frigi is the third largest vivosaur, behind Perso, who in turn is behind Seismo, the largest at 114 feet (this only goes for Fossil Fighters). However, Frigi's 3D model is considerably larger than the rest. * Alongside Guhlith, Frigi has the lowest evasion in the game; a mere 5 (also only for Fossil Fighters). * Frigi gives the harshest handicap of all Long-Range class vivosaurs, dropping all AZ stats by 50% (again only for Fossil Fighters.) *There was a rumor that you could get Frigi in powered up form, but it was proven false. The only way to get full power Frigi is by hacking. *Because Ice Age hits the AZ AND SZ, full power Frigi is probably the most powerfull vivosaur in the game. *In FFC, Frigi is no longer one of the strongest vivosaurs, as its attack has been decreased from 99 to 88. *Also, he now only gives a 10% drop in all stats, leading to him being a much more useful vivosaur in the back of a team now. *Frigi looks like an icy Salto in Fossil Fighters, but in FFC ,it appears to be a icy Argento. *Fighting it the first time in Fossil Fighters, it's possible to get it down to 1 LP using Quicken and Counter Blow together (U-Raptor and Ourano are a good combo) but no matter how often you hit it, you won't be able to completely kill it. Therefore, it truly is invincible, unless you use Igno. *When you fight full power Frigi, no status effects work on it. *In FFC, when you use Frozen Armor, it brings defense up more than any other regular harden. *Frigi is the only saurpod with a team attacking move that does not require compatible vivosaurs (Frigi isn't compatible with any vivosaurs anyway) *In FFC, Frigi has been downgraded to the fourth slot on being the largest, behind Perso, Seismo, and Argento being the largest at 115 feet, but thats not including super evolvers. Category:Vivosaurs Category:Coldfeet Glacier Category:BB Base Category:Sauropods Category:Legendary Category:Bullwort Dino Category:Characters Category:Titanic Vivosaur Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content